Maten no Hoshi
by wishHeart
Summary: When you love someone, you do everything in your power to never let them go. But what happens if they were the one who left you? Now a married woman, Rukia faces Ichigo two years later after he left her. Would she leave her husband or welcome Ichigo back?
1. Underneath the Stars

[A/N: okay, this was actually an idea from my story about another couple, but decided to put Ichigo and Rukia instead. This is my second fic here in the Bleach section, and there would be a lot of angst, and character death (spoiler alert) lol. The title Maten no Hoshi, translates to **Sky Full of Stars** and it is sung by Rikki.anyway, please enjoy! 

Other Notes:

_Italicized - flashback_

**Bold - conscience**

_

* * *

_

**_Maten no Hoshi_**

**by:**

**wishHeart**

* * *

It was a crisp and refreshing night in the serene city of Karakura. Comfortable winds blew through the town, causing shop signs to swing back and forth swiftly with a small squeak as the water within the well rippled as though a giant was approaching the area. The stars in the sky glimmered like thousands of tiny, scattered diamonds, a rarity which brought flocks of tourists here to experience. Karukura, in all actuality, was rumored to be they city closest to the heavens. 

"_You, Renji, Hantaro, hell even your brother could stay here!" He said gleefully, taking his hands into hers._

"_What about Seireitei?" She asked, reluctant to look him in the eyes._

"_Forget Seireitei! It's not like anything will change if you stay here. Besides, it would save you the time to come and go from here to there just to battle hollows" _

_This time, she looked up at him, and stared into his eyes._

"_Do you wish for me to stay here?"_

"_Of course!"_

"Star light, Star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight..."

On the compounds of the well, sat a young woman of no more than twenty-three, but in all actuality she was more than that, staring up at the sky with a child's curiosity. Her large amethyst eyes had a certain glitter, which matched the intensity of the stars above perfectly, and enough spark to light the way of a lost traveler. But in a way, that statement proved ironic. Her eyes described a hopeful feeling deep inside. A hope to illuminate a path for a certain wanderer. Illuminate a path which would lead the wanderer back here...to her.

"_If I stay here, you'd never leave me right?"_

"_Of course I won't. Unless, Aizen found a way to resurrect himself and improve his skills, then I'm pretty much dead" _

_They both giggled, and she punched his shoulder playfully._

"_How about my duties?"_

"_You could do your duties here…with me" He replied, his voice lowering when he said the last two words. _

"Bring him back to me. I wished every night for the past two years, but I need to see him again, to see that he is okay. He promised me that he would come when I needed him. I need him now."

Gathering thin legs against her chest protectively, she closed her eyes and allowed the floral fragrance of the night air to intoxicate her. Deep within her pure heart, she yearned for just one glance into the beauty of those eyes, those brown, power infested eyes which held all the answers to her troubles. For the past two years, without its comfort, she was lost. No solace. No answers. Just haunting darkness that seemed to ask her why.

"I need you, Ichigo. I need you next to me, telling me everything is going to be okay. I need to know that you are still breathing and living the life you so desperately wanted to find."

"_Well then, you could tell that to Yamamoto-sotaichou and of course, nii-sama"_

"_You know they'd grant the request of the shinigami who saved Seireitei and Karakura"_

"_You're pretty sure about that, huh?" She said with a smile._

"_Corz, if they won't, I'd take over Seireitei myself"_

_And they both laugh._

She still remembered the day he swept out of her life, like a hurricane into the night, destroying the lives of everyone he had ever known, just for his personal gain. It was a big surprise actually, nobody had expected it, for the brown eyed man, everyone had grown so fond of, just packed his bags one night and left. No hints of his departure. No good-byes. No have a nice life. No nothing. Just a small courtesy note, which sat on one of the many tables in the small bar in Karakura, expressing his deep gratitude in having them in his life. Tears were shed. Anger rose to the surface. Hearts, definitely broken, to the disturbing realization that Ichigo Kurosaki was responsible in destroying the spirits he had so carefully built in their hearts.

"_I love you Rukia" He said seriously. She looked up at Ichigo and saw the genuineness in his eyes. She smiled up at him, tiptoed and softly planted a kiss on his lips._

"_I love you, too" _

"_Promise me you won't leave me?"_

"_Of course silly. I promise"_

"Come back to me. Come back to us."

Reopening her eyes to regain sight of the stars above, crystal tears of nostalgia began to form underneath her eyelids as a small vision of memories began to play incessantly in the compact movie theater of her mind. When he left, he took along with him a piece of her heart that allowed her to love unconditionally. Now without that missing piece, she could no longer love a man completely, the way someone deserved to be loved. That was another reason why she yearned for his return, to demand he give back that piece of importance. So, finally, she could live again.

_And he kissed her passionately, Rukia deepened the kiss. Placing her hands around his neck while he placed his on her waist, drawing her closer. Until, they were both out of breathe._

"_You won't make me promise to never leave you?" He asked._

"_No…because I already know you won't" She replied and he kissed her again._

"Rukia?"

The contemptuous woman cast her eyes away from the sky and onto the source of the sound. A man of equal age stood a couple of feet away from the well, rebellious yet trustful brown eyes looking curiously at her as a small smile of bliss overtook his features.

"Hi, Ryo. Can't sleep either?"

"_Hey! That guy's really great!" Rukia eyed the bartender in the television with much fascination as he threw the bottles of liquor around._

"_Hmpf. I could do that with my eyes closed…" Said a pouting Ichigo._

"_Look, Ichigo!" She said excitedly, completely ignoring his statement. "I want to learn how to do that" _

_"You really want to know how to throw around bottles, coz Orihime could definitely teach you" Ichigo said playfully recalling how many times Ishida would come to their flat with bruises, telling them that he and Orihime had another fight, which resulted in many vases, and containers being thrown._

_"You are so mean" Rukia replied, as she rested her head on Ichigo's chest. "And yes, I want to learn bartending."_

"_For what?" He asked, exasperated._

"_Because, Kurosaki-san, it could help us with our financial…issues" she replied, standing up from their bed._

"_So the money I earn isn't enough?" He said, slightly hurt and annoyed._

"_Obviously…" She replied from the bathroom. She couldn't bare looking at his hurt face._

"_Do as you wish!" Rukia then came running back to their room, jumped on the bed and showered Ichigo with her kisses._

"_Thank you so much! You don't know, how much this—"_

"_Yeah, yeah, go get nude already!" He said with much seriousness, Rukia had to laugh._

The man, known as Ryo, unfolded his muscular arms across his chest and answered patiently, "Well, I was sleeping until I didn't see the beautiful woman who's usually besides me. I got a little scared. I was going to call the police, but then I realized, they wouldn't come quick enough. Then I decided to sell my soul to the devil, so I can find you, but then I realized, if I sell my soul than I wouldn't be able to love you and feel the relief I usually do when I did find you. So then, I just decided to get my lazy ass up and look for you myself, I mean, it would be quicker than the police and less risky than selling my soul, don't you think?"

Rukia chuckled at his quaint sense of humor, unwrapping her legs from the close hold so they would hang over the side of the old well limply. Ryo could always make her laugh, no matter what kind of mood she was in. It was the gift he possessed that made her feel a momentous amount of affection for him.

"Well, you know, nothing says I love you more than selling your soul to the devil. Quite a worthy gesture of affection if you ask me," Rukia retorted in an equal amount of sarcasm, quirking an eyebrow up playfully.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind for an anniversary present," he explained, the smile he placed on display still located distinctly on his face as he stealthily made his way towards the amused woman and swept her up into his arms.

"_The stars are really pretty, you should see the one's in Seireitei" Rukia said, as her eyes lingered across the starry sky._

"_So, you still miss that place?" Ichigo asked, wrapping Rukia with one arm, as they both lay under the glistening heaven._

"_I think about it, but I like it better here…with you" She replied, turning her head to the side so she could see his face. Ichigo faced her too, and couldn't help but smile._

"_It's almost time" Ichigo whispered lovingly._

"_Time for what?" Rukia asked. Glancing at her clock, it was five minutes before midnight and what could they possibly been waiting for._

_Ichigo stood up and Rukia pouted indignantly. _

"_Come on, we need to go"_

"_Fine, but this better be good, or the next time you're going to ask me to go stargazing at the middle of the night I'd show you what I learned in bartending school" She replied huffily, feeling the cold wind gush through her. _

_Ichigo laughed, "I promise, this is way better than my 'We-need-fresh-air' excuse"_

Her soft laughter of happiness twinkled like chimes in the cool night's air, encircling her arms around the man's neck in a restful manner. As the two made their way into the small, yet cozy household within Karakura's town square, a gold band, which sat snuggled on the thin ring finger of Rukia Kuchiki-Kiuchi, shimmered underneath the soft glow of the full moon.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

The winds were harsh and heavy, slapping the young man's face with such harshness, it left a soft glow of red welts. But that didn't stop him from accomplishing his mission. Over all the pain he was experiencing, over all the conditions he was encountering, the journey was not stopped. It was indeed cold enough to put the traveling on halt, figuratively, colder than millions of ice cubes finding a resting spot on a once warm body, but he didn't stop. For there was one place he would go to find warmth, find the strength to walk forward with head held high, and that was to think of her.

_He made her swear to keep her eyes shut, threatening to tickle her in an act of retaliation if she broke the sacred promise and peeked. And Kami, did she hate being tickled with an unmatched passion. So she dutifully followed, being led by her knight, her fingers forever intertwined with his. _

_"Keep your eyes closed, Rukia. I'm watching you." _

_"How can you watch me, and watch where you're going at the same time?"_

_"Because I'm just that damn good, and don't you ever forget it."_

_"Like you'd everlet me." She teased in reply. "Ichigo, seriously, where are you taking me? You know how much I hate surprises."_

_"No, you love them…you just hate the waiting."_

_"Fine, then don't make me wait."_

_"But what's the fun in that for me?"_

_"You are a meanie, aren't you Kurosaki?"_

_"You bet." He playfully answered._

_The cold evening breeze danced on her face, sending an exhilarating shiver throughout her entire body. He carefully led her out onto the center of the park, maneuvering their way into the many playground equipments._

_She knew exactly where they were now, but was taken aback as the rich aroma of flowers filled her senses. He made the symbolic, rather than practical, gesture of moving behind her and resting the tips of his fingers over her eyes._

_"Okay." He announced softly, removing his hands. _

_The park was a sea of crimson roses. The park lamps flickered like brilliant fireflies, their glass domes protecting the small fires from the elements._

_She couldn't speak, couldn't even breathe, and if she had articulated anything, it surely wouldn't have been anything more than an inaudible syllable. His arms draped around her waist, pulling her back to his chest, as he nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck._

_"Happy Anniversary Rukia, five years ago tonight, I fell in love." _

_"I take back the meanie comment," she whispered as the breeze caressed her face, and his warm breath caressed her neck. _

Crossing the terrain and following the path which lead into the infamous cave towards Karakura, the violent winds seemed to cease slightly, giving the young man some time, if not a lot, to recuperate from the frost bite which was dangerously forming on his already frail body.

"I gotta move faster...gotta see them again. Gotta see her again."

The determined man looked to be in close proximity to the age of 24, with hopeful and vulnerable brown eyes that looked like they seen both heaven and hell. Unusual orange-colored hair, which was usually spiked up in a spunky way, drooped down a bit from the wind pressure. He looked broken and ever so tired, dark circles and baggage underneath his eyes as though he hadn't slept for those 2 years that he's been away.

"Think of her and how good it'd be to see her again...Think of her and everything'll be okay."

_He moved up slightly, placing his lips gently on hers. He could taste her, taste the flowers in the air, and the humidity within the air itself. She was the one to break the contact, letting her eyes focus on the ocean of beauty placed before her._

_"So what day is it exactly the anniversary of?"_

_"The day I rescued you from the Sokyoku, the day we looked out into a flower field and I could see forever…with you."_

_She would have laughed at the corniness if it hadn't been the most romantic words she'd ever heard. And those times with him were a rarity onto themselves. "You know if you had warned me, I would have worn something more appropriate than a t-shirt and jeans."_

_"Don't worry," he seductively whispered in her ear. "You won't be wearing them for too long."_

_He had the ring in his pocket that evening, he knew they were too young but somehow it just felt right. There was a sense of security to be able to see Rukia, his Rukia, to be wearing the ring…their engagement ring, but somehow those words escaped him. It was fear that kept his true emotions at bay, and that would eventually be the catalyst to his downfall._

Rukia Kuchiki. The closest person he ever held in his heart, the only person who had ever been there for him in the pleasures and the pains of his life. This girl was the only reason he held his existence in the palm of his hand, why he continued to breathe, even when it proved to be useless. No one, even when he was child with a mother who loved him unconditionally, had made him feel worthy of living a life of meaning, a life of having the mentality where good things did happen to the outsiders of this world. She did. She showed him how unfrivolous he was by allowing him to hold her emotions in his heart, to hold onto something so precious and pure.

"Just give me one chance...Just one chance, that's all I ask you."

Stepping away from the grasps of the dark cave, he noticed the sunlight fighting to make itself known over the horizon. Daylight would soon emerge, a new day becoming the successor of night.

"Almost there, just a little further and I'll see her again..."  
**  
' That is, if she's still there. '**

The mental revelation caused his heart to pound against his ribcage anxiously. It had been two years, what if Rukia and the others packed their things and left Karakura to pursue their own dreams? Or, what if she left the living world completely and went back to Soul Society? It wasn't a farfetched idea. Could it be true that this strenuous and difficult journey, which he poured his sweat, blood, and being into, was for nothing. He shook his head quickly, not even contemplating the situation at hand. He refused to even begin to believe fate could be so cruel in giving him such hope and then abruptly debasing it into just a memory.

"I won't believe that people who cared for me that much would just pick up and leave, forgetting I even existed and ruling out the possibility of me returning!"

**' Was that your mentality when you just packed up and left everything you have ever known behind, without a single goodbye or recognition? ' **

A conscience had a funny way of being schizophrenic. One day, it's agreeing with you, comforting you to the extremity of wooing you into believing you were doing the right thing. And then the next day, it's completely tearing you inside out, having no mercy in the already guilty emotions within you. It was also funny how an unknown source had such power over you.

"It wasn't like that...I had to find..."

**' Something about yourself that could determine where you stand along with the others. Blah, blah, blah. Still bullshit excuses of not wanting to experience attachment to anybody but yourself. Selfish bastard. '  
**  
Shaking his head suddenly, the tormented man continued the walk ahead of him, trying to tune out the sing song voice of his deepest thoughts. Unfortunately, a visualization was made that a conscience isn't a radio, you can't turn it on or off whenever you please.

**' Rukia probably forgot about you too, I don't blame her, after what you did to her...'  
**  
"I didn't mean to hurt anybody, especially Rukia! But for once, I wanted to do something for myself, without worrying about others!"

**' But don't you see! You can't just do things for yourself, that's your problem you stubborn asshole! With every decision comes a consequence, good or bad, learn that before you get all full of yourself and consider yourself a saint. '  
**  
The voice died out as quickly as it appeared. Maybe that was because a conclusion was made that finally made him realize that running away wasn't the way to solve anything. If he had denied his impulsiveness the satisfaction of resurfacing, things could have been better. But, unfortunately, he had been too afraid of facing the issue at hand head on, and decided on retreating like a coward. He took the easy way out, and now, he would have to accept the consequences of laziness.

His feet ached from running for such a distance without rest. His face, red and yearning for the comfort of cold water splashing on it's skin. His eyes, burning from the moisture that demandingly overtook them. His heart, growing more and more hopeful as he approached the small town that was now in the vision of the naked eye.

"It's right there. Just a little farther."

His pace quickened as did the constant beating of his heart. The dream was right in front of him, right at the grasp of his fingertips. All he had to do was stretch a little farther, just a little more and he would be able to touch it.

"Just a little more!"

And the dream, suddenly became a reality. He saw, with his very eyes, the slight hustle of the peaceful city, as citizens began on their daily routine. Ichigo Kurosaki collapsed onto his knees as the moisture that was held in the compounds of his eyes was finally released. The city which he had left behind so long ago was now a sight to behold again. Never did a thought of a possible nostalgia come across him during his departure. But now, seeing the city, and a possible encounter with Rukia or the others, made more tears of happiness spring into his eyes. He had finally made it.

Karakura.


	2. A Figment of My Imagination

**Maten no Hoshi**

by: WishHeart

**Chapter 2**

_**A Figment of My Imagination**_

* * *

The small town of Karakura had changed drastically over the time he had been away. Before, the city was basically your average junkyard, an obvious freak reaction to people's devastation towards the final battle.  
Stores were destroyed from frantic needs of equipment, homes were boarded up so nobody could exit or enter, and the Inns were closed, permanently. Now, by some miraculous power of Kami, the town was back to it's proper order. 

"Hello, welcome to Karakuram can I help you out with anything?"

Breaking away from the trance his mind was undergoing, Ichigo spun around to face a pleasant young woman with large silver eyes that shimmered with innocence. Her long ebony hair flowed down her back, the beam of light the sun allowed to escape, giving it a natural glow. This girl was a clear example of what it was to have a pure smile, not one of those fake, ignorant ones citizens gave to tourists, on your face and a song in your heart. It was refreshing to experience pure friendliness, no pun intended.

"Actually, you can help me out. Do you know if a girl named Rukia lives here in Karakura?"

He held his breath tightly in his lungs, almost causing him to loose consciousness. He didn't know what he would do if his worst fears were realized and she did indeed leave. Things had been in a complete tangle since he left everyone behind. And for once, during the long and odious two years he had been away, he finally had developed the balls to come back here and undo what had been in desperate need of undoing. Now, just the mere thought of never being able to make peace with his past mistake made his stomach tie into the tightest knot known to the history of mankind.

"Actually, sir, Rukia has a little bar located right over there," a soft voice replied, tearing Ichigo roughly away from his internal struggles, as a slim finger pointed towards a tunnel that was located underneath the popular shops of Karakura, "the bar usually opens up at around 9, so you're a little early."

His heart flew like an over-helium inflated balloon, a large and blindingly bright smile slowly forming on his face. Rukia was here, she was still here waiting. His wish of redemption was surely being granted, and the smile which was plastered on his face was now becoming unnaturally permanent.

"Thank you! Thank you, you have no idea how much you just saved my life!"

The smaller girl stood there, awe stricken, as she watched the orange haired man throw his arm up in utter joy, jumping up as though he would be able to take off and just fly away. A thought crossed her mind, but was immediately shrugged off seemingly regarding it as a desperate tourist in need of some kind of alcoholic beverage.

* * *

She felt him. It was a strange sensation which caused the thin hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She had still felt some kind of link to Ichigo Kurosaki before, but this 'feeling' was so powerful, almost impossible to shrug off. It was as though he was kneeling down before her, brown eyes burning a hole right through her heart, just like they always had the power to. Why? It was the only question that could be asked, and the only question she had wanted a definite answer to.

Two brilliant amethyst colored eyes fluttered open, immediately becoming vulnerable to the sunlight which was pouring through the un-shaded window. Deep inside, the beautiful weather did no justice to the insecurity and troubled emotions she felt. It was so odd. All the women of Karakura envied the lifestyle barmaid Rukia Kuichi led. Large enough and well kept villa. Handsome and supporting husband. Successful business. And the beauty of a flawless red rose. But nobody could see deeper than the exterior, for all they saw was the front that was so securely placed. Nobody could see or even dream of the torturing emptiness that plagued her heart.

"Good morning, sunshine."

A small smile crept onto Rukia's serene features as she propped herself up onto her elbow to turn around and face the man who had wooed her to sleep the night before. He was beautiful and so perfect in her eyes, and she couldn't help but love everything about him. The way his eyes lit up and seemed to sparkle flawlessly when he laughed. The curves of his perfect lips and how the cutest dimple appeared at the corner of his mouth whenever a smile was made.

**'Ichigo had a cute dimple when he smiled...'  
**  
That thought made the once warm blood within the young woman's thin frame, freeze with a chilled after effect. It came from nowhere, which was what caused her to shiver from what felt like winter's breath. Just the mere thought of the orange haired-blue eyed boy such affection was shown towards, made goosebumps appear over Rukia's creamy skin.

"Baby, are you okay? You're not getting sick are you," Ryo asked in a very surprisingly serious tone as he rubbed his wife's arms with warm hands. There was pure concern marked into the coffee brown eyes Rukia loved to stare into, almost always loosing her way in them.

"Don't worry about me. It was just a little chill," the brunette replied, trying to demise the worry that was clearly building into her lover's heart.

Ryo still didn't believe her, but seemed to relax a bit once he saw the smile she had to offer him. A smile that seemed to match the brilliance of the sun up in the sky perfectly. He loved her so much and couldn't even picture life without this girl. At first, he could admit their marriage had been a little bumpy, but fortunately, they had settled their differences. The past had caused dark paranoia of thoughts that her heart had belonged to somebody else, and the marriage was just a way to get back at that man. It caused him to have unwanted doubts.

"Listen, I have to start getting ready for work. We're still going to have that romantic dinner later on tonight right," Rukia asked, feeling Ryo's fingertips running down her arms like the feel of satin. She had always adored that touch.

"You bet, sweetheart."

With one last smile, the somber woman arose from her spot on the bed, giving her husband a gentle kiss on the forehead before making her way into the bathroom to go about her basic and daily routine.

* * *

Ichigo relaxed on the stairs, which lead up towards the most common shops of the now arisen town as his piercing brown eyes scanned the area with complete ease. He would be patient. He would continue to wait as long as it took, not caring if the wait lasted until the sun set.

'_She stayed here all this time,' _he thought happily. _'She must've one of the most popular bars here in Karakura'_, he smiled toothily as he recalled her aspiration to become a barmaid.

"Excuse me son, I'm sorry to disturb you, but would you like to come into my cafe for some coffee. I saw you sitting here and I just thought you might need something to perk you up this fine morning."

Brown eyes aborted from its mission and refocused on a small elderly woman. She looked very friendly with gentle blue eyes and a partially wrinkled face, which made her appear to be no older than 50 years of age. It caused Ichigo's heart to gain a certain warmth he hadn't felt since...his mother had passed away.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money. I wouldn't be able to pay you," Ichigo responded just as sincerely, a pang of guilt vibrating in his chest for turning away such a kindly old woman.

"Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't even dream of allowing you to pay. Please, come in, I'll tell you everything you need to know about the town."He couldn't refuse, even though he also felt regret to leaving his watch. But maybe if he followed this woman and asked her some questions about his search, she could give him some valuable information about Rukia. That frame of mind gave him the encouragement needed to leave his post carelessly, throwing all regrets out an open window as he picked himself up and allowed the stranger to lead him into her small cafe.

"My name is Ayame, and I have lived in this quiet town for all of my life, quite some time if I may say so myself," the small woman, known as Ayame, explained, a chuckle escaping her fine, thin lips, "so enough about me. What brings you here? You look like you've been around the world, why Karakura out of all those places to resign in?"

He wasn't very sure what to say. It wasn't a very difficult question in the first place, which made the orange-haired man even more bashful. So why was it so hard to tell her what was in his mind? Ichigo always did have issues of expressing his emotions, no matter what they may have been. His mentality was, things that were meant to be kept within someone's heart was meant to stay there, never to be released unless a certain somebody held the key. A key which would unlock the boundaries he worked so hard in setting up and allow his all to pour out and overwhelm whoever the lucky individual may be.

"Well...it's a long story."

A warm smile re-crosses Ayame's features as her eyes twinkled a little, "Well, we have all the time you need to tell your story."

Why did she want to hear someone's burden? Someone who she didn't even know to add onto the equation. If it was him, he would want nothing to do with a stranger's struggles, the more ignorant he was, the better. But this woman, she genuinely cared. It wasn't just a facade to buy something from her store. It was concern. Concern for him.

"I'm actually not new here, you see, some friends and myself lived here for quite some time but..."

"You goddamn son of a bitch..."

Ichigo was rudely thrown away from his topic sentence by a harsh, cold voice, a look of disturbance clearly becoming evident on his tan features. Turning to the side, already angrily bulging eyes nearly turned into huge saucers at the sight that beheld his unnatural eyes.

"Renji..."

* * *

A/N: I'm so happy with all of your positive responses!!!Thank you sooo much for the encouragement!!! I really appriciated them :o) (cookies for everyone!!!)I hope you guys are enjoying my story and I promise it'll get more interesting. I have a lot of ideas in this twisted head of mine, so don't worry about getting bored. Thanks again guys and please keep the replys rolling. It'll give me the inspiration to work faster. 

Disclaimer: Sorry!I forgot to place this in the last chapter. WishHeart owns nothing but the game, Bleach: Blade Battles


	3. Reminiscing

**Maten no Hoshi**

by: WishHeart

**Chapter 3**

_**Reminiscing**_

* * *

Renji Abarai. Boy had he changed. He was still the same gruff man Ichigo had known before he had left, but somehow, the slight kindness that was usually engraved into his eyes had vanished, without a trace of a possible return. He turned bitter and somewhat anal, it caused the man who had been missing in action for the past two years to blame himself for the sudden change.

"Renji...how've you been, man?"

The red-haired man gave a bitter chuckle, eyes removing from Ichigo's expectant ones to the ceiling above. It was so difficult facing the man who had destroyed his and his colleague's dreams and future.

"How've I been? You've got some nerve," Renji exclaimed angrily, voice loud enough to bring the small cafe down in shambles, "don't come back up here and ask me how I'm doin' like nothin' happened, like you didn't leave us behind like some piece a garbage!"

It was obvious, for he could not expect anything more. Renji had been hurt, what it appears to be, deeply by Ichigo's disappearance. Obviously, he accused the orange-haired shinigami of abandoning the group, the family, and the sad thing was Ichigo didn't even have to ask. It was written all over the man's dark, onyx eyes.

Ayame made a small coughing sound, a discreet way of getting the two men to pay attention to her thoughtful presence. When she caught the two slightly annoyed glances that had been expected, the small woman smiled and replied in a soft voice, "I think that was my cue to leave. Please, help yourselves to anything you may desire. I'll wait outside until you two are finished settling your differences."

"Ayame-dono, wait," Renji exclaimed, crossing his muscular arms across his chest defensively, "this is your shop! If anythin' me and him should leave, and find somewhere else to tear each other up."

The warm smile remained on her glowing face as she waved her hand defiantly, "No you listen to me, Renji Abarai! Respect your elders, and this elder is telling you to stay in her shop and resolve the obvious differences between the two of you! I will not take no as an answer. Plus, everybody knows that it's pure luck to reconcile at the same spot where you began to fight!"

Ayame was a strange woman at times, bringing old-wives tales to the table whenever she had to. But over all her oddities, the citizens of Karakura still adored her for her loving and pleasant personality. Not only was her heart's core alluring, but Ayame makes the best coffee Karakura has ever tasted.

"Thanks. We'll be done soon, so ya don't have to wait outside that long," Renji answered patiently, a small lopsided grin of appreciation on his restless face.

Nodding, the blue eyed woman left the scene. And that was when all hell broke loose between the two reunited friends.

"Renji, I didn't mean for you all to think I left you behind like a piece of garbage! That's not even close to the real deal," Ichigo started, trying desperately to make the frustrated man ahead of him see his point of view. But unfortunately, Renji was too obstinate to even listen to the first portion of his opponent's rebuttal.

"Well, that's the way you made us feel ya dumbass! When ya orange ass left, none of us were ever the same again!"

Veins began to appear on the surface of Renji's skin, proving accurate accountability that he was severely angry. That specific sight before Ichigo caused him to have second thoughts of coming back to confront his mistake as thoughts of fleeing back underneath the rock of despair once again seduced him. Bringing him into his own utopia, where no one could harm him in any way.

**Coward.**

"I left because I didn't know where I stood! I needed to know where my destiny lied before I went on with my life. That's why I left because I needed to find my own reason of being._ Alone_," he tried to reason, sweeping a stray strand of limp orange hair away from his vision. Desperation was now clinging at his heart, traveling north to his vocal cords. His intention was to sound remorseful, not pathetic.

"That's a bullshit excuse and ya know it! Hell, I dunno where I stand, but do ya see me runnin' away like a little bitch! No, I stay 'cause I have a reason of stayin' around. But the way ya ran for the hills, I don't think you had a reason for stayin', which's why I can't hold it against ya...Even though Kami knows I wanna pound your face in for the pain ya caused us all...'specially Rukia," the man proclaimed with hidden vengeance, but his voice softening a bit once he mentioned his long time friend, Rukia Kuchiki.

"...Rukia."

An amused and knowing expression crossed Renji's features as he immediately replied, without any mercy, "Oh, I see now, so that's why ya came back. 'Cause of **Rukia.** Who cares 'bout the rest of us as long as ya get to reconcile with her!"

Ichigo was beginning to become very irritated. His brown eyes hardened with icy vibrations while his knuckles began to turn white from balling his hand into an UN-foldable fist. That wasn't the reason why he wanted to return from the dead, for there was so many unexplainable causes why he was right here, in this small cafe within the small proportions of Karakura, reminiscing with one of the friends he had fought side by side with to defend this very place.

"That's not it, man! I wouldn't come back after two years of being away to see just one person! I came to see all of you, Rukia, you, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, my family, all of you. I came back to apologize. Not because I felt obliged or insecure. But because you all meant something to me, and people who meant something to someone should be treated with more care than I had treated you guys!"

"Well, ya too late to apologize to all of us! Shoulda been here a year ago!"

The confusion struck Ichigo faster than a kidou spell, and the expression on his face proved that theory immaculately correct. What did he mean it was _too late_? Was everyone that angry with him that they didn't even want to hear his apologies? Was it too late to get redemption for his stupid mistake? So many questions lurked in his head like a nightmare that if he didn't get the anxiously awaiting answers soon, Ichigo's head was surely, and literally, going to explode.

"What do you mean it's too late to apologize to everyone?"

Renji stood there, a grim look on his face as his skin paled a little under the pressure. His expression...it seemed to be so pained and wanting to forget whatever memory was running around freely. As the seconds on the grandfather clock ticked by incessantly in the too-silent room, his head lowered shamefully, apparently trying to hide something. Apparently, trying to hide the tears that were already so close to surfacing.

"Damn it! Tell me what the hell happened, I have a right to know," an anxious voice shouted angrily. He didn't mean for it to sound so forceful, knowing that whatever was being kept from him was obviously very painful. But Ichigo could no longer hold back the curiosity, which rose his blood pressure to new heights, within him.

"We were waitin' for you when ya left," Renji began abruptly, voice so low and heavy that Ichigo could barely understand him, "waitin' for ya ass to come back. We all had high hopes 'cause we knew ya just needed your time...you'd come back. But a couple months went by and we were all gettin' anxious. That wasn't a good thing. Then, it hit us, ya weren't comin' back. So with our hopes gone we all decided to leave Karakura and just get on with our lives, still wishin' someday you'd come back. After a year went by, and I was assigned once again here, I got a call from Rukia. I was happy to here from her, but I didn't like the tone in her voice. She was in hysterics, I was tryin' to calm her down while she told me the news. It was 'bout Karin. When she was off playing soccer with her friends, a hollow came. There were a bunch of dumb-ass kids running unknowingly towards the hollow, so she bein' the kinda girl she is, went to help 'em. When she was trying to warn them, Karin…she…the hollow…" Renji paused, clearly having a difficult time in telling the tale he himself refuses to believe. "Turns out, the hollow was an Adjuchas...when the shinigamis, including Rukia arrived...They said there was nothin' they could do 'cause even though there was a slight chance of survival, a girl her size woulda neva made it. She died instantly, so there was no pain. But it didn't matter, she was still dead..."

The heart which pumped the blood to keep Ichigo's body warm suddenly stopped pounding its normal rhythmic beat. It was as though without the warmth, ice formed within the bloodstream, causing the prodigal leader to shudder, goosebumps plaguing his body. She was okay when he left...happy, soccer-playing Karin. How was it possible that someone could be completely well one minute and the next thing you know it, once you turn back around, they'd be gone? It was a mind boggling question that always seemed to bewilder the young man.

"How...how can that be...she...she was fine," the famous Vizard stuttered, glazed brown eyes stared ahead at the man as he forced to keep the tears from falling.

"Nobody woulda even imagined she'd be the first to go...she was only 17, man...she had so much ahead of her!"

Secretly, he wished he would be able to look behind him and find his younger sister kicking his father's face. And then, when she looks up, brown eyes would meet presumingly, innocent black ones as an 'he-deserves-the-kick-and-you-know-it' look was suddenly engraved on her young features. It was an odd wish, actually, but the sentimental value was nothing to be ponderous of. But that was a child's lost hope, a wish which would never happen in this lifetime or the next or the next. Never would Ichigo get angry at his little sister's futile attempts to kick him too. Never would he see that bashfully embarrassed look she got when it was known that she won a soccer match against older kids. Never again, because Karin Kurosaki was gone. Never again would she breathe the lush air of the world she had fought so hard to save.

"Yo, what'ya thinkin' about?"

Ichigo didn't even hear Renji's inquiry, he was so far gone into his own personal world that he became ignorant to the world's occurrences around him. A world of neverending guilt. It was his fault. If he didn't leave everyone behind for his own selfish desires, they would all be still here in Karakura, happy. And Karin would still be alive and kicking Toushiro's ass at soccer. The tight heart within his ribs began to bleed profusely, almost drowning all of his internal organs.

"This is my fault...all my fault..."

Renji quirked his eyebrow in a confused gesture after raising his assuring gaze from the floor back on Ichigo's disheveled form, "No, I like to blame ya for some things that happened around here, but this wasn't ya fault! This was an accident, a freak accident that happened 'cause it was meant to. Nothin' ya could've done. Nothin' none of us coulda done."

No matter how much Renji tried to reason the inevitable, the tormented conscious, which belonged to a struggling Kurosaki Ichigo, begged to differ. They had fought so hard to save this place from destruction. From evil. He had risked the lives of other people as well as himself when he went to fight Aizen at Hueco Mundo. Indeed, they had defeated him, defeated the nefarious actions against their world and Soul Society, but a nagging voice at the back of his head told him otherwise. As time went by, Ichigo came to a slow yet painful realization that maybe the wrong doing, which hurt everything, was not actually destroyed. That maybe, just maybe...the evil was him all along.

"Karin prayed from ya to come home. She prayed everyday...so did Rukia. Rukia always lit a candle for ya, sayin' that maybe ya weren't here 'cause you were lost. She said light always led people back to their loved ones...and she was right," Renji continued, trying to reach the slowly slipping man before he made a complete dive into the abyss he would never be able to get himself out of.

"Rukia...How...how is she?"

The question was asked, but Ichigo only caught bits and pieces of the answer. Even though he was very interested in knowing Rukia's well-being, his mind couldn't focus directly on a topic. The previous thoughts within were much too scattered for any more frivolous information to be welcomed in.

"Rukia...she's been doin' good. She's really successful and has her own bar..."

Brown eyes shimmied away from the traveling-through-memory-lane man ahead of him and to the large window overlooking the town square. The weather was absolutely impeccable, not a cloud in the sky to bring any kind of complication. But Ichigo could care less, since today, his view point on things had drastically changed. Somehow, the justice of coming back for his penance was suddenly regretted.

"She's been real distant lately, stronger. She wanted to go back to Seireitei, told her not to, even though Karakura holds so many memories…Pretty funny how she follows my advice when I really don't want 'er to. I always told her, bein' a constant friendly person is gonna get you killed...But, she's just not herself..."

Scanning the small area, eyes focused on a woman, about his age, leaving an appealing villa. This woman looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Her hair, the distinct color of coal, shimmered underneath the brilliance of the sun's concentrated rays. It was cut to her lower jaw as it flipped out slightly, along with choppy bangs that reached her mid forehead, giving her a mysterious look. Eyes, which were marked with such wisdom and indescribable pain, were a rich purple color while two perfectly dark, arched and defined eyebrows sat innocently above the rare orbs.

Who was this woman and why did he feel a strange attachment to her?

"That's why I'm kinda glad you showed up again, to prove to her she's not alone...that there're people out there who care about her. 'Cause honestly, she put herself in this fucked up world where she's neva felt more alone..."

Continuing to observe the mystery woman, he squinted his eyes to get a better picture of her in his vision. This was too intense for him to just turn away from, no matter if this was in all actuality killing the drying patience within him. He knew that if he did turn away at this moment, it would be regretted. If only he could see her face a little more clearer...

"All I'm tryin' to say is she needs you. Ever since ya left, her life's never been the same. I hate seein' her like that and the only reason why I'm tellin' you this is 'cause..."

Ichigo followed her to the Karakura bar with his eyes, growing closer and closer to the long awaited conclusion. The bar...It couldn't be, could it? He had to believe in the best that could happen, knowing that deep inside, fate could not be so cruel as to violently rape him of his hopes and dreams, diminishing them into the thin air that mankind breathed. He just couldn't believe what he saw, it was actually her, standing right in front of his very eyes.

_'Rukia?'_

"...you're her only hope."

* * *

Okay, so I've updated early, seeing as I won't have much time since Final Exams are coming up (Crosses fingers). Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know its not that long as my previous chapters but I hope you still enjoyed it. Thanks for your reviews and encouragements!!This really means a lot, and please keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it...


	4. Amethyst Eyes

**Maten no Hoshi**

by: WishHeart

**Chapter 4**

**_Amethyst Eyes_**

* * *

She pushed aside a short, dark strand away from her vision as she unlocked the door to the bar she had called her pride and joy. To open this narrow spaced and previously desolate bar, it cost her sweat and blood as well as lifetime of consistent payments. At first, when she was just getting started, the bills were impossible to pay. Now, money was literally being thrown at her like it was a piece of trash, worth nothing to the consumer. Bills were paid on time. A beautiful house was bought. And, finally, a comfortable lifestyle not given by the nobility and power of the Kuchiki Clan.

**'Why do I keep getting this feeling like someone is watching me?'**

Turning around inconspicuously, Rukia glanced around the town square like a paranoid sociopath. It was ridiculous for a woman, who had been in contact with many disturbing creatures and, to add, had a left hook which could knock an attacker out for the rest of his natural life, to be reduced to a quivering damsel in distress. Actually, it was down right embarrassing. But something in the air seemed to be telling her a fable of certain force that was beyond her source of power.

**'This is getting to peculiar, even for me.'**

Trying to ignore the emotional conflict within, Rukia made her way into the now opened-to-the-public bar. Steering through the few amount of tables in the empty pub, the owner immediately began her responsibilities. Flipping the chairs over, another sudden chill made it's way up and down her spine at rollercoaster velocities, almost seemingly trying to find a home inside her. This feeling was indescribable and so very undeniable to say the least. Her stomach was overpopulated with fluttering butterflies as her skin acquired unwanted Goosebumps. She hadn't felt this nervous or anxious since she fought Aizen along side all her comrades at Hueco Mundo.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I would love to tell you if you promise not to send me rushing to the hospital."

The voice caused Rukia to jump out of her skin as she spun around impetuously on instinct. The sight which she foresaw was not what she expected, at all. A drunk with a need to drown his sorrows, most likely. A local date rapist out to fulfill a morning craving, possibly. Her husband, not so expectant, but also a possible decision in this morning's game show of 'Who's at the Door?' But she did not, in all of eternity, think it was him, or anybody resembling him.

"Hey Rukia, long time no see," Ichigo responded softly, staring into her eyes so intensely, it was as though he was taking a behind the scenes glance into her soul.

All the barmaid saw was brown. It was empowering, gravity-defying almost, because Rukia could swear she was flying. Looking into the eyes, which she had adored ever since she arrived in the living world, the amethyst eyed girl realized this was a natural high. No drugs or reality altering substances were needed. All it took was one look into the eye of the storm, and you were hooked, craving more and more each day. But the downfall to the too-good-to-be-true ecstasy was if those precious orbs, which have sucked you so far in, that you have slowly but surely began to drown, were taken away, withdrawal symptoms would unfortunately occur.  
Rukia had suffered from those symptoms when Cloud had vanished into the night, taking with him the only source of comfort she had ever known and truly appreciated.

"I...Ichigo?"

A comatose smile appeared on Ichigo Kurosaki's features. It was the only genuine smile he had processed for the past two years, needless to say it was the two most miserably lonely years of his entire life. Eyes, could not remove from the exotic amethyst ones ahead of him as his body froze in place, not even able to twitch a muscle. Rukia Kuchiki had the undoubted ability to paralyze him both physically and spiritually. Only she could arise the sun within the storm of his heart.

"Yeah, Rukia. It's me."

"Wha...what are you doing here? When did you get back," Rukia asked, shivering from the coldness seeing Ichigo again was bringing. She wanted to know everything that went on in the past two years of his life, and what she wanted, she usually got.

"I just got back today...this morning actually. I visited Renji at the cafe up the steps..."

"Ayame's cafe," Rukia corrected, rubbing her temples and hoping the throbbing pain would simply escape her with the circular motions being produced.

"You look...good," Ichigo pointed out suddenly, taking quick glances at her facial features and body structure before refocusing on her hair, "and you cut your hair, too. I like it."

She wanted to hit him so badly. One quick swing would satisfy the despondency burning deep inside her soul. How did he do this to her? Exit her life, leaving her all alone for what it felt to be an eternity, and then suddenly, being invited back in with open arms, not a single bitter comment to make him explain himself. Rukia couldn't go back to being the gullible girl she was before. She had to be strong and hold in place the walls stacked high up in the skies of her heart to keep from ever feeling the pain that had been brought to her practically throughout her whole existence.

"Why are you here right now," Rukia asked, not even bothering to comment on her once true love's appearance. This was on a need to know basis. Ichigo being back would most likely not only haunt her from the rest of her life, but also change that life in ways she didn't even want to imagine.

"I came here...to see you. You, Renji, Kon, Chad, Ishida, Orihime, Yuzu...and Karin," Ichigo responded, voice softening to lower depths when he mentioned his dearly departed sister, "I wanted to apologize for the trouble and pain I put you all through."

The strong woman, which stood before Ichigo, allowed feelings of grief and lacking to be shown as the mere mention of Karin's name was unfolded. To think of the young girl was a though someone had taken death's sanguine arrows and murdered her with them. Karin had been like a daughter to Rukia, and when she had died, it was not the pain of a friend's loss, but the pain of a mother's.

"It's too late for now, people moved on, and Karin...is gone. You should have came to that conclusion a year ago."

That comment was venomous, poisonous. It was like drinking from a wine glass filled with arsenic and dying it's slow painful discourse. Rukia's words meant so much to him. Those comments had gotten him through so much avoided self-destruction. Ichigo could not allow the sweet honey that had filled his soul with perpetual light to become austerely sour.

"It's never too late to tell someone the feelings that lie underneath the surface. It may be too late for forgiveness, which I only pray I receive, but it'll never be too late for redemption."

"It is when you scarred the souls of so many people. We all finally went on with our lives, not forgetting you completely but at least we're happy now," Rukia began, trying to keep herself from flying into the arms of the humble man, "maybe it'll just be better if you left. Just not visiting anybody else. You will cause so much more pain if you run into and right out of their lives again."

"What about you? How do you feel right now," Ichigo asked, allowing himself to move towards the fragile woman with complete ease as though he were trying to catch a rabbit out in the wilderness.

"What about me? I feel nothing for you."

She was such a good liar it hurt. What if he did believe her? Would she have enough strength within her withering heart to let him leave again? Maybe yes or maybe no. It was so confusing, the emotions pulsating inside her at maximum voltage. Rukia was over him. She had two whole years to get over him, why was it so hard to look him in the eyes and tell him he meant nothing to her anymore?

"You're lying, Rukia," Ichigo sang with a hopeful voice as he continued to approach her, "I could always tell when you lied. Or when you were sad. When you were mad. Or when you just had so much hope inside your heart it was as though you would explode. I know this about you because you mean everything to me."

He became so close to her, she could almost feel the warmth of his breath on her face. Even though deep inside she knew this was wrong, a part of her screamed that it never felt so right.

Ryo.

It was the only name she could think of that gave her the strength to back away slightly. Just enough so there was a small gap between them and that they weren't in the so-close proximity of each other.

"Ichigo...I have something to tell you."

He glanced at her curiously, an eyebrow quirking up in inquiry as he asked, "What is it, Rukia?"

It was going to break Rukia's heart exposing this valuable information, but it had to be said. Nothing would be more wrong than to allow something between Ichigo and herself to occur when she was married and abiding by strict vows of loyalty. So with a deep breath, Rukia began, "Ever since you left, I never felt more alone in my entire life. Everyone had someone, but I had nobody. As I went on with my life, the loneliness caused this black spot in my heart to form, and I hated what I was becoming because of that. That was when my wish of finding someone special came true. That was when Ryo came into my life."

"Who's Ryo," brown eyes asked bitterly, feeling the knife of jealousy twisting a full 360 degree turn.

"Ryo...is my husband," Rukia spat out, looking away from a moment to hide to shame in her eyes. It was nothing to feel sorry about, but deep inside, she knew she had hurt this man immensely.

As time went by, nothing was said. The two individuals stood there, taking in the information and air around them. But fortunately, after enough time had passed, Rukia felt a warm hand cupping her chin and tilting it gently up to come into contact with the same brown eyes that had laid themselves down to sleep on her so many times. Coming closer and closer to her face, she heard a small whisper near her ear, "I'm not leaving. I don't care if you're married or not. I'm going to fight for you... and your heart..."

That was when the moment she had always been waiting for, had happened. Rukia felt Ichigo's eyes intensely on her before he leaned down and placed a soft yet yearning kiss on her lips. That burning kiss would be a tattoo of constant reminder for months and maybe years yet to come.

As quick as that feeling of wanting had occurred, it was abruptly taken away. Allowing her eyes to flutter open, Ichigo Kurosaki was no longer in front of her. He had vanished into the thin air of the morning. Running her fingertips over her lips, the words, "I'm going to fight for you...and your heart," hung in the soundless bar reposingly.

* * *

**_AnimeMaster24_**: Ayame and Ryo are original characters, I didn't want Renji being Rukia's husband because I think, Renji being Ichigo's friend and all, he just didn't have what it took to betray his friend. And I'm still not so sure if I'd be adding Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, but Kisuke would definitely be in this story..at later chapters!!, btw, thanks very much for the wonderous reviews!!!I hope this chapter satisfied you!!Can't wait to hear about what you thought

_**And to the rest of my wonderful reviewers and readers**_:You guys are awesome! I'm sorry if I can't thank you and message you personally, since time is something I don't have a lot of, and I'd be in college soon, so yeah, time sucks!

Sorry if that was really lame and really short, but I haven't updated in SUCH a long time. Hope to update sometime soon, but I don't really know what's gonna happen. So, how'd you like this incredibly pointless and short chapter? Yeah, anyways, I WUV you ALL!


	5. Should've, Could've Would've

**Maten no Hoshi**

by: WishHeart

**Chapter 5**

**_Should've, Could've, Would've_**

* * *

"Renji, are you still here!"

Rukia Kiuchi ran into Veronica's cafe breathlessly as her eyes frantically scanned the small restaurant. It had been exactly five minutes since she had reunited with the man who had made her heart skip beats for quite some time now. Once they had spoken and shocking revelations of his true feelings were revealed, he had vanished from the scene. The bartender ran outside like a chicken with its head cut off afterwards and hurried right up the stairs to meet up her long time friend, Renji Abarai.

"Whoa, sweetheart! Is everything okay," Ayame proclaimed, a worried expression painted onto her face as her blue eyes focused on the woman at the doorway.

"Ayame-dono, have you seen Renji? I really need to speak with him!"

This scared the elderly woman, for she never saw the collected and hardly eccentric Rukia Kiuchi in such a frenzy. Something must have happened to put her into this kind of state. No, not must have, something **'did' **happen, but the question was, what?

"Rukia, honey, calm down. Renji just left town a little while ago, I needed a new supply of coffee beans so he went to get me some. He should be back soon," Ayame replied, trying to soothe Rukia's spirit, "why don't you come sit down and have a cup of coffee on the house?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go back to the bar. Akiko is the only person there and I know she can get a little nervous around some of the guys," Rukia declined in a matter-of-factly way as she gave a small smile of appreciation to the much smaller woman behind the counter.

"Oh, c'mon dear. Just one quick cup of coffee. I'm sure Akiko is fine, knowing that girl, she'll be able to take care of herself. Come take a seat right here."

She allowed a smile to remain on her youthful features as she made her way to the seat Ayame was motioning her towards. Rukia had always liked Ayame. She always took care of her when she needed the help and treated Rukia like she was her daughter. She liked that. It wasn't everyday Rukia Kiuchi was cared for in a motherly way.

"Now tell me the truth about this, and don't mind my nosy nature, but that young man who stopped by here. The man with the orange hair and lovely brown eyes, was he the reason you're running in here in a huff," the cafe owner asked curiously as she shifted around the coffee so it would be poured evenly into the small cup.

What was Rukia supposed to say? And if she did say what was on her mind, how would it sound like to an old fashioned woman? Ayame not only knew and loved Rukia, but she also knew and loved Ryo as well. Maybe even more so. If Ayame found out about her past love and relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki, and how he vowed to win her over, she would never be able to show her face back here in Karakura. Because you see, this town itself, along with its citizens, lived by morals and loyalty. That was why it was so serene and beautiful here. So came the downfall. If anybody had ever found out Rukia was involved, behind Ryo's back, with Ichigo, she would get a horrid reputation. A reputation which not only would ruin her life, but also her hard earned business…but then, she could always go back to Soul Society.

'_NO!'_ She chastised herself for beginning to think about her way out in a mess she'd be starting in case she did commit adultery. _'Think of the shame you'd bring to Nii-sama'_

"Well, you can say that. You see, we all used to be friends, me, Renji, and Ichigo along with some other people you may not know so well. And we all decided to live here and pursue a living, sticking together like family. Everything was going perfectly until...Ichigo left," Rukia explained, giving her to less intense version of the story, "he didn't say good-bye to any of us, just leaving behind a note saying how much he'll miss us. He's been gone for two years until today, out of all days, he shows up again."

Ayame smiled a bit as she placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of the barmaid, "And what did this young man mean to you?"

**' I loved him once, and in some way I still love him. '**

"We were friends. Ichigo and I, we met one night here in Karakura, and due to some circumstances, we had to watch over one another…"

"_It is not shinigami, it is Rukia Kuchiki"_

"_I see…I'm Ichigo Kurosaki…Let's pray this doesn't become the last meeting for both of us"_

"…and one day my brother came and took me home to face some…issues. Ichigo knew I was in trouble, so…he followed me. I thought he did it to pay his debt to me, but later on when we reunited again, I found out he did it...to impress me."

Rukia stopped for a little bit, reliving the moment when he confessed his intentions when he saved her from being executed. They were in the execution grounds and Gotei 13 was beginning to fall apart because of Aizen's betrayal. When Ichigo attacked him, he had failed miserably, he fell to the ground with an advance Kidou Spell from Aizen. And she thought he was dead. She had desperately tried to help him, praying to whatever God was listening to the inhabitants of both Earth and Soul Society that he would help the uncertain orange-haired man gain his answers to come back to her. Fortunately, the God must have been listening because he became whole again. She finally knew, deep in his heart, he cared for her.

"Did it to impress you? It sounds like our favorite little orange haired man has a crush on you," Ayame replied, eyes skeptical as an I-got-you-where-I-want-you smile materialized on her slightly wrinkled face, "and the way you have the thoughtful face on, it sounds like you have feelings for him too."

"Don't be silly! Ichigo and I are friends and that's that," Rukia lied smoothly, placing a strict emphasis on the word friends like it was the main idea in the sentence.

"Okay, honey, whatever you say."

Eyes studied the manager carefully as the individual with coffee in hand didn't believe she would give up so easily. Ayame was one of those very stubborn people who see things one way and go for it. Rukia knew she had her mind set on a past relationship between Ichigo and herself, which wasn't completely incorrect. But she could let her know the truth because in this confusion situation, the truth wouldn't set anybody free. It would only end up destroying the life Rukia had worked so hard to create.

"It's true. I love Ryo, and you know I do. I would never ever do anything to hurt him," Rukia answered firmly, eyes sparkling with innocence, as she began to stand up from the stool she was just so comfortably sitting on.

"I hope so, dear. I wouldn't want anybody to take away the happiness you worked so hard for. I hope to see you soon, dear."

Guilt coursed through her veins, mixing with her bloodstream to produce a sickly thickness that could make anybody lightheaded. She didn't want to lie to anybody, especially Ayame. But Rukia had to protect herself from any kind of gossip that could start spreading around like a plague. Even if that meant inclining the truth.

"Have a nice day, Ayame. And don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you alone anytime soon," Rukia responded with a genuine smile of satisfaction on her face before turning around and exiting the cafe.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki sat outside of town, looking up at the clear sky, and taking a slow drag of the cigarette, which hung limply from his mouth. He had never thought of smoking before he went away. But ever since he was on his own, complications arose from inside him. He became an overly cautious and haunted man. And from the outcome of his new nature, he soon began to suffer from constant, painful seizures, thanks to the amount of tension. Cigarettes, he found out, were a way of soothing the worries and covering the hole which had been deeply punctured into his heart.

**'Rukia would be able to heal that hole in my heart...'  
**  
As he took his last drag and exhaled the excess smoke from his mouth quickly, Ichigo tossed the cigarette butt away and laid down on the soft contents of the green surface. The haunting thoughts kept returning to him, even though he had ceaselessly tried to kick them out of his head. It was this incessantly, nagging voice which drove him mad.

**'Rukia was married.**'

'**She was married!'**

As he lay here, enjoying the sun on his face and thinking these incipient speculations, another man was touching her, holding her, kissing her, loving her. These mental pictures were more than he could handle because in all actuality, Ichigo Kurosaki was the man who should be doing those actions at this very moment.

**'She's probably not happy with him.'**

It was the only cognition that prevented him from jumping into the ocean ahead and drowning himself into a painful demise. She should be with him, not with that other guy. But he had left her behind. She had showed herself to him and Ichigo had walked out without a single word. She was only trying to move on and he knew he shouldn't be upset with her or her emasculate husband. In all the years of searching and never even finding the answer he was so desperately searching for, he lost to one thing in his life that brought stability to him. He lost the one woman who was the gate to eternal happiness. The gate, to his heaven.

**' I'll get her back. I need her back. '  
**  
Closing his eyes, he allowed visions of the amethyst-eyed beauty to overtake his disposition. He had never been more hopeful and happy than when he was in the presence of his lover, friend and mentor. Things have changed, that was a no-brainer, but one thing he knew would remain the same for all the lifetimes yet to come, was Rukia's dreams. Her dreams were what kept her alive, and he knew it. But ironically, never did he know that he was apart of that child's lost hope.

"What'ya doin' out here!"

As quickly as his eyes fluttered shut, they reopened in corybantic speed. Readjusting his gaze to grow used to the sunlight, Ichigo spotted the source of the sound approaching his post-slumbering form as he called back loudly, "Just out for some fresh air!"

Renji had two large bags of pure ground coffee beans over his shoulders, a stern look locked on his face, and steps obviously becoming ragged and slower. He looked absolutely exhausted, and Ichigo didn't blame him at all.

"Hey, man, let me help you out with one of those," Ichigo offered, taking one of the bags off Barrett's sagging shoulders after he had almost made contact with him, "how long have you been out Karakura?"

"Practically all day," Renji replied, nodding his appreciation when the bag was removed from his shoulder, "I was runnin' around there all crazy, lookin' for that coffee place Ayame-dono liked. They moved last week to a new place so the more I looked the more pissed and tired I got!"

Ichigo didn't say or do anything to react to Renji's humorous complaints, which was very  
un-Ichigo like. In fact, he was known for his witty retorts against the grumbling man. But right now, he was a little furious at the red-haired man for the simple explanation that he didn't even bother to tell him that Rukia was married. That would have been a useful bit of information if it had been brought to his attention a little while ago.

"What the fuck is up your ass," Renji huffed, continuing, side-by-side with the orange-haired man, to the small town of Karakura, "last time I checked I was supposed ta be pissed off my ass at you, not the other way 'round!"

"You know what's up my ass! The simple solution that you never told me Rukia was married," Ichigo exclaimed harshly, stopping his footsteps to have a small confrontation, "I went to the bar not knowing this bit of information, hoping that maybe I could start something with her, and then finding out that she has a husband. Pretty fucked up if you ask me!"

Renji ceased his movements as well, staring at Ichigo with wide eyes with a slight bit of apology hiding in them, "Listen, man I'm sorry I forgot to tell ya she was taken. But she moved on, she needed ta be happy and not dwell on your memory. She moved on and so should you."

"I don't wanna move on," a scream erupted from Ichigo's mouth bitterly, "I want her, but that asshole is standing in my way!"

Renji watched as Ichigo dropped the bag of coffee onto the ground precariously as he pulled out a cigarette from behind his ear and a silver lighter from his pocket. Growing irritated, Renji proclaimed, "When the fuck did you start smokin'!"

"Ever since I was on the road," Ichigo mumbled softly as he lit the cigarette and blew out the first puff of smoke it had to offer.

"Well, ya suddenly quit!"

Without a second thought, he grabbed the cigarette from Ichigo's mouth roughly, throwing it into the grassy plains. Renji did notice the normally thin man grew a little lankier from obviously not eating properly. The cigarettes weren't helping either.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"No friend of mine is smokin', now let's get back to Karakura before it gets dark,"Renji replied, not taking any more lip from the loud mouthed ex-leader, "and also, let's get ya a shower and some new clothes, 'cause ya stink!"

Taking that last comment to heart, Ichigo smelled his arms and noticed a small stench as well. It had been a while since he'd taken a decent shower, but it wasn't his fault. With the small amount of money he had, there would never always be a hotel. Which meant no sleep and most dramatically of all meant, no shower.

"But what about, Urahara! He smokes," Ichigo called out before hoisting the large bag over his shoulder and catching up with Renji once again.

"Please, Urahara's a goner...plus, even I'm scared of what he'll do to my ass if I try and take his ciggs away."

* * *

The hot water felt luxuriously on his body as a groan of pure relief escaped his lips. He hadn't taken a shower like this in a long time. Ichigo Kurosaki was more accustomed to the 10 second cold shower that the cheap, run-down motels he stayed at had to offer. That was another regret of running off into the night. His problem was he never thought about the consequences of his actions, spontaneous all the way. But as time went by, Ichigo noticed that being his spontaneous and under-careful self was going to get him killed one day.

Stopping the water by turning the knob over, a hand reached behind the curtain and grabbed a towel that hung on the rack. As he wiped the moisture from his body, Ichigo emerged from the tub with a towel wrapped around his waist securely. He hesitated at looking in the mirror at himself for fear of what he may see. A known fact that a change had been made during the past years was realized, but Ichigo never saw it. It wasn't needed to because he was always outdoors and the last time it was checked, the great outdoors didn't have mirrors.

Sucking in a breath, his hand wiped the vapor from the small bathroom mirror and a vision of Ichigo Kurosaki stared back at its producer. A look of surprise crossed over his features as it began to materialize itself on the reflection of the mirror. He looked practically the same, except for various, barely visible battle scars on his face and the look in his glowing brown eyes. It was a pained look, an almost appearing dark storm brewing as he noticed the hardness of them. They were so very cold, it even gave him the chills just by glancing back into them. Underneath those peculiar peepers, stood dark circles that signified his lack of sleep but gratefully, the tint to his face had not been affected. Ichigo still obtained the cool tan which ran through his body, obviously the outcome of being in the sun for so long.

Shaking his head at his reflection, he pictured Rukia and how beautiful she had looked when he laid his eyes on her again. Then, he thought of himself and how horribly disgruntled he appeared. It was a thought that made him feel like running out into the night and cursing the stars for giving him to encouragement to leave. For making him this way. But that was something that couldn't be changed. What had happened was in the past, there was nothing he could do to change it. He had the present now and he hoped that was all he needed to make amends.

"Ichigo, get ya spiky ass outta the bathroom! Yui would cut both our heads off! We could barely pay my electric and water bills." he heard Renji bellow from below, clearly beyond infuriated.

"Fine," Ichigo shouted back, grinning at the thought of the two shinigami being together. Who would've thought that crazy, hot-headed Renji would hook up with a drop-dead gorgeous chick? It was a bit of a shock, but he was happy for his friend all the same. Thinking about it, he hasn't seen this Yuisince Renji took him to their apartment.

Taking one last glance in the mirror before unlocking the bathroom door, opening it, and exiting. Maybe he could go for a walk through town to clear his head.

* * *

"Hey, Rukia..._hiccup_...did I tell ya how beautiful ya look tonight."

"Yeah, Okun, you did. You told me tonight, last night, and the night before that. I think I have enough information to paint the picture," Rukia responded coolly, with a hint of exhaustion evident in her voice, before making her way behind the bar again to dispose of a couple of empty beer bottles a small table had previously ordered.

"Rukia-san. You look tired, why don't you go take a break. Get some fresh air," Akiko, the newest addition to Rukia's bar, had offered, a corporative smile placed on her young face as she blew a strand of brown hair away from her clear auburn eyes.

"Akiko, no, it's okay. I know you get a little nervous around people who have a lot of alcohol in their blood stream, and looking at Okun, it looks like beer is being manufactured in his bloodstream," Rukia reassured as she placed a steady hand on the brunette's shoulder, "plus, it's almost closing time, I'm sure I can hang on for one more hour."

She still wasn't convinced. Rukia had done so much for her. From getting her a job to setting up a house for herself and her 2 year old son to helping her continue studying. It was indeed true she was a little skeeved by alcoholics, due to past experiences, but her boss didn't deserve to suffer because of her paranoid misconceptions. She knew she had the capability to handle things around here for 15 minutes.

"Go! I'm a big girl, Rukia, I can take care of myself! Now get out there and do what you have to do!"

Rukia glanced at her employee skeptically, but then thought against saying anything because she actually did need this break badly. To deal with the drunks that decided to crash at her bar, she needed her strength, and that was something that wasn't even close to being possessed. Akiko would be fine, and if she needed any kind of assistance, she could just scream. It wasn't as though Rukia was leaving town or anything.

"Thanks. I owe you one," Rukia gratefully proclaimed, before sashaying around the bar and was close to making her way out of the bar, "I'll be back soon."

"Hey, Rukia..._hiccup_...You want me to go along," Okun asked, a drunken grin on his face as he remained slumped at the bar motionless, "it's dangerous for a pretty girl..._hiccup_...like you to go out alone."

"Well, that depends, Okun, do you have enough soberness left in you to stand up," the bartender asked, knowing very well he didn't have enough soberness for his eyesight to produce distinct color.

"Of course..._hiccup_...I do!"

Throwing himself from the stool, Okunimmediately fell to the floor, not having enough coordination to hold himself up. It was a funny sight and it took all the power within the two females, who had just witnessed the act, to explode with laughter.

"I guess not. Oh, and Akiko," Rukia began, a large grin on her face as she pointed down at the bawling drunken man on the ground, "don't worry about him. Right now, he doesn't have the coordination or brain activity to win a battle against a stuffed animal."

Laughing, Akiko watched the dark haired woman grab her coat from the rack next to the doorway and exit the bar with a satisfied vibe emitting from her. As Rukia left, she looked back down atOkun and reprehended him like a small child who had just been caught stealing cookies before dinner, "Now, does it pay to get drunk? Not such a smart move on your behalf"

Rukia walked out of the bar's tunnel, a smile from just recent events. It was a chilly night in the small town of Karakura as the stars hung high in the sky with it's blindingly bright lights escaping it's tiny structure. She always felt a certain fondness for the stars, ever since that night at the well. She couldn't help but laugh softly. Everything she had ever experienced with Ichigo, she had grown to treasure deep inside her soul. All of life's events, no matter if they possess joy of pain.

"Taking a late night stroll?"

The voice startled her yet again. That was twice in one day and Rukia Kiuchi was too young to die of a heart-attack. In an irate way, she turned around and faced the man she had just been thinking about, becoming even more startled. He was no longer in the dirty ensemble he was on their first meeting. As of right now he was wearing a baggy white dress shirt which was only attached with three buttons in the middle and sleeves rolled up loosely. Along with his get-up, he wore very baggy black pants and his usual rubber shoes. He no longer had dirt on his face and his hair was now clean and styled. Since it had grown a slight bit longer over the time he had been gone, a spike was drooped against his eye in a seductive way.

"What are you doing out here, it's pretty late," Rukia interrogated, shaking the lustful thoughts she was having of her handsome childhood friend at the moment.

"I could say the same to you," Ichigo fired back patiently as he threw the remainder of the cigarette off the top of the steps he was innocently sitting on, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, "or are you just leaving you're assigned responsibilities to come look for me?"

"I'm not a child anymore, Ichigo, I'm capable of taking care of myself. And the last time I checked, I didn't base my reputation on stalker tendencies, so you're out of luck in that department. But don't worry, I'm sure there are plenty of people in Karakura who can satisfy your twisted aphrodisiac," Rukia answered wittily, turning around to continue her walk. Her break was passing by, and she had no tolerance or energy to be dealing with someone who was so hung up on himself. Not even if he was her love interest who had disappeared and suddenly returned 2 years later.

"Damn, I guess I'm forced to cross that off my list of things I wanted to happen before I died. Too bad, it was all the way up at number 3...Oh, c'mon, Rukia, wait! I was just kidding," Ichigo exclaimed before standing up and jogging down the stairs to catch up to her.

Feeling Ichigo's hands on her shoulders caused a satisfied ripple to course through her body, a shiver erupting as the consequence. It also almost made her feel guilty at allowing herself to feel this way from another man's, who wasn't her husband, touch. Almost.

"Listen, Rukia, I'm sorry okay? Don't get mad."

Sighing, the woman in Ichigo's hand grip replied almost immediately, "No, don't apologize. I'm just very moody when I don't get enough sleep."

"Couldn't be more obvious," Ichigo pointed out, causing Rukia to turn around with a 'don't-go-there' look which only made him smile more, "I always loved that look."

And he did. He loved practically everything about this girl. The way she would pouted when she didn't get her way. Her smart remarks, which proved how intelligent she really was. The way she would place her eyes on him, giving him a sound comfort from within. And the way she would hold him whenever she would wake up in a cold sweat from a hauntingly guilty nightmare she would have about Kaien Shiba, the handsome vice-captain of her division who had came into her life, changed it for the better, and left so soon.

"If you loved that look so much, than why did you run from it? When somebody loves something, they would do everything in their power to keep it from slipping away. They would hold onto it with as much time as they had. What you just said is a lie. A lie which has just reopened the wounds I've tried so hard to close over the time you've been gone," Rukia whispered, turning around, ashamed at the tears that were surfacing quickly. She was strong and she would not allow him to see her in such a momentarily weak state.

"I left because I needed to find out where I belonged. But as time went by and the longer I was away, the more I realized that I belonged right here. With you," Ichigo explained as he turned Rukia back around and kissed the tear which was slowly coursing down her cheek away. He traveled up closer and closer, until he reached her eyelids and softly placed butterfly kisses on each of them. Almost telling the tears to stop it's constant flow.

She fell weak underneath his beautiful kisses, brain unable to produce thoughts, and legs growing rubbery soft. As she continued to feel the trail of kisses, she noticed his aim towards her moist lips, soon fulfilling their mission. Rukia didn't stop it. She could've but she didn't. She would've but she didn't. She should've but she didn't. It gave her too much bliss to end it there, and that was the mistake which caused her to return the kiss, deepening the passion which was already there. But unfortunately, it didn't take long for her conscience to kick in. For the image of Ryo to enter into her head and the silent promise she made to herself of keeping her distance from Ichigo.

"I can't," she responded quickly after pushing a hungry Ichigo away from her lips, more tears forming in her eyes as previous ones moistened her cheeks in vain, "I'm sorry, Ichigo, but I'm married. This is wrong...I just can't..."

Ichigo watched as Rukia ran away from his restful arms, tears apparently still flowing down her cheeks, forming a small lake-like stream. As she was as far away from him as he could imagine, Ichigo just stood there, brown eyes focused up at the stars, whispering to them soundly, "No, Rukia, I'm sorry. Because I can't let you fall away from me...not this time."

* * *

Alrighty, here's the update. Again, Akikoand Yuiare OC's. I really didn't want to put up so much characters in the past, because it'd only create plot holes..hehe.. 

I would like to, once again, take this oppurtunity to thank all of the reviewers and readers! I'm really sorry if I couldn't reply to your wonderful comments, but I really appreciate them! And remember reviews are love andLove makes the world go round:)


End file.
